Perpetrated Fire of the banned
I had plans on my days of playing roblox some times. I was evasive on things like "Dark Players" , but I didn't even find any. Well I'm supposed to be talking about this odd event that occurred in a game I played called the cage. if you are ready for this reader.. just a warning , this creepypasta has a little twist to it. I tried finding a profile called "OneOfIsis" people actually are in to the player so keep in mind that player is dangrous, keep away from HIM!. ok this story has PARTS, and I have only 4 to share , so yeah first one is down here. PART: 1 I wanted to play some roblox on my new labtop. it was a good way to test out roblox on the game since I played on mobile roblox for a while. I read how to control my own character with the WASD keys and the arrow keys. I started off playing my favorite game which is called "cage monsters" which had some players play. a player named PaperFum said "Lets work together dude" me.. I obviously accepted the offer since no one wanted to team. Minutes later a player named OneOfIsis joined us. we all started chatting * Me: Hey Dude * OneOfIsis: Hello * Me: wanna team? * OneOfIsis: Sure, but don't touch me, I hate it. * Me: why * OneOfIsis: Just Dont. it was odd why he said that, so I continued to collect monsters. Then since I was trying to get the monster next to OneOfIsis I asked "Can you move please?" He then says "why?" I told him so I won't touch you and I can get that monster. he says " Dont tell me what to do" I was struggling trying to get that monster but I couldn't so I had to pass OneOfIsis. suddenly 4 messages in chat from OneOfIsis say "Why did YOU TOUCH ME.. YOULL REGRET IT" I was scared like what on earth was going on!? I had to pass OneOfIsis! then black fire spawned and covered the whole map and I took alot of damage. then I died and was suddenly sent to a game called "the banned". I was creeped out for sure, bu curiosity took the best of me so I explored the game and found 2 robloxian on the floor with hyper realistic blood and crosses surrounding a red house with dark lights and rusty pipes around. then OneOfIsis Joins... PART: 2 OneOfIsis Comes to me and I start shaking in real life.A message in red on the top left corner of my screen says "Dont touch evil" 20 times.I ran to the red house that had 2 chairs, a radio , and a robloxian in one room. I see my screen starts getting some static and I hear distorted screaming in the background. black fire then covers the house and my robloxian takes damage again. then I got lagged out and my robloxian's look changes. it was all black with a glitched face and long bodie. I felt so much fear that I yelled "WHATS GOING ON!?" it was sometime later that I suddenly join back to the game again weeks later. I was expecting the same thing but the whole game itself changed. there was a old wooden and dirty house 20 studs away and I decided to walk over there. it took 5 minutes since there was short cuts. I came across a player in the house named "OneOfHeru" he just stood there for a few minutes until a message from him in chat says "Hello Player". I was so curious if he was a "brother" of OneOfIsis. I asked "Are you a brother of OneOfIsis?" I then see his robloxian dash in no seconds and says "I am , he is my brother that I trust and I always talk to him" then OneOfIsis Joins and they tell OneOfHeru about a way TO LITERALLY DELETE ME.. I actually thought OneOfHeru was a pretty nice guy since he didn't really start after he met me. Then my robloxian falls on the ground.. they both went to position and I seem them equipped swords. both swords were "DARK HEARTS" I swear that it was getting too real after.. PART: 3 I was scared have to DEATH. They both had swords that are GOOD SWORDS. suddenly they realistically stabbed my robloxian and my robloxian started screaming, so weird.. my robloxian starts realistically bleeding and guts and meat came out. OneOfIsis and OneOfHeru Said "Watch" I was scared to see the horrific sight of this.. then OneOfHeru leaves the game and OneOfIsis slowly walks to me.. and says "Never bug anyone like me.. find a path, a deadly one or a good one". all I said was good path and I get a jumpscare without a picture a screaming demon , really loud and distorted. then my computer turns off.. I turn in back on and reset everything and because of what happened.. I was TERRIFIED. I quickly went to roblox and to check if anything was okay. good thing it was.. I then scroll to forums to talk about things there to get my mind off of what happened. then I watched cartoons on my TV for a bit and decided to join back on roblox. my account for some reason was back to my normal look , at least and the screen was better. I was glad until I got a message from the user "OneOfIsis" Once again I started remembering what just happened. The message said "Join me , I have a surprise for you!" I wasn't sure if it was really a surprise since OneOfIsis scared the life out of me. I joined the game and expected something to happen. OneOfIsis Joined and greets me. "greetings , I have a surprise waiting. he pulls something out.. before you read this last part, I want to thank you for reading some of this, I worked alot on this creepypasta. I added many things like my fears, roblox powerful item features, players, and etc. I wished I could actually show a video of the place I played. it was a fun game. also I thought I could record a video of people interviewing me. so yeah now here goes the last part!. PART: 4 (FINAL) It was a peace of paper with a satanic symbol on it!. woah.. okay.. I thought it would be another sword.. but I was nervous of what he will do to me with that symbol on paper. then he shakes it and black fire surrounds me. The black fire then slowly damages me every second. then a bunch of players that had the word "banned" next to their names say "vengeance" and they start to line up. one by one all of them lit on black fire. "weird.." I said. Then one of them say "We are the banned.." then another player says "Strength is power you can't handle in this game, years upon years players get banned for what they never did wrong". I felt sorry for them so I said " what can I do to help?" " it's too late to help" a player named "plu" says. I was feeling emotional.. and scared at the same time. suddenly they all came to me and I suddenly froze. I couldnt move myself , I struggled but I couldn't move at all. "we will delete your robloxian forever" I said "WHAT? WHY?" plu says "because we never got to delete others and we were angry about it so now we will delete you" I started tearing up.. then my screen went black.. I thought to myself "I went through all this trouble.. and got my account deleted.." then I reset the game again and saw I was logged off. I relogged in and a message said "Account Deleted. Unknown Note: You should regret what will happen if you attack the wrong person". I felt sad.. but wiped my tears and turned my computer off, the next day I created my account and I remembered what happened to my other one.. ever since then I never played games with weapons in it. thats all of the story guys! I hope y'all like it , it took me a bit to do this. this creepypasta has a sad, creepy, and a twist to it. I hope y'all like this creepypasta, and see yall.. bye guys